A New Day
by HazelGrace1
Summary: Wisty, Whit, Byron, and Janine are driving to a new destination to rehabilitate the world from the One who Was The One.


WARNING! READ THE END OF THE BOOKS BEFORE THIS!

Wisty shook out her long red hair. She could not believe it had been three years since she and her brother Whit had defeated the one who is the one. Byron peered through the review mirror and winked at her. Immediately she felt herself roll her eyes. Ever since she had agreed to date him two years ago he seemed to have no problem flirting with her in public. The old Byron before the N.O. and the one who is the one would have never been this kind and flirtatious towards her. Now days he even let his hair hang in his face if he had no time in the morning to push it back.

Though Byron still had his faults (being a nerdy know-it-all and enjoying proving Wisty wrong) he still was the nicest boy she knew. He had grown more and gained muscles Wisty never could have imagined on Byron until he had them. He could not match Whit's muscles, though he did try, because Whit was the heavy lifter in the group. He went around and did most of the athletic stuff, because he missed football, track, and all his other sports a lot.

In the car were Byron, Wisty, Whit, and Janine. Everybody else was off doing something else. Wisty was sitting in the back with Janine and Whit was in the front with Byron. The car they were using was an old jeep found on the side of the road. It was a dirty green color with paint peeling off at the doors. It was Wisty's dream car if she could get a new one. Of course she really did not have the money for such a nice car so this one would have to do for now.

"Hey Guys I'm starving, want to stop somewhere to eat?" Whit asked them. He got a boisterous applause for the idea and Byron swung the car into the nearest restaurant. It was an old Braums that someone had put back together. It was in rather nice shape, except the windows had a black dust across them. Some of the graffiti from the war just could not be fixed. Wisty ran inside while pulling Byron on behind her and stormed to the cashier. The old women looked surprised to see the group and had to have a moment to gather up her things. Byron tried his best to keep Wisty from making her own food by holding her arms and standing on her feet.

Whit and Janine came in holding hands like a civilized couple and stepped in front of Wisty to order. The old women came over and took their orders while calling out random numbers to the cook in the back. Byron let go of Wisty and she ran up to the old women.

"A huge hamburger with a chocolate malt and fries please!" Wisty said ecstatically. The women looked at Byron and he just shrugged "Same thing" He said while elbowing Wisty playfully in the ribs. The girl pushed him away as kindly as she could while grabbing a ten out of her wallet. Byron let her pay because she got fussy sometimes if he paid too much.

"They are so cute together." Janine said to Whit who choked on his coke.

"What about us?" He asked while acting hurt. Janine lightly punched him in the arm and laughed.

"We are cute too, but they are constantly flirting even when they don't know it. It's just cute okay?" She said exasperatedly when Whit raised his eyebrows at her.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST MALT EVER!" Wisty shouted while falling into the bench opposite her brother and Janine. Byron scouted in after her and dug into his hamburger. Wisty sucked at her malt until her head turned blue and she had to take a breath.

"Wisty you think every malt is the best malt." Byron teased.

"Well that's because they are!" Wisty insisted.

"I think any food after the dictation of The One Who Is The One is the best food ever." Whit admitted. They agreed solemnly. Even though it had been three years since the devastation of the bald freak there were still signs of him. People still worshipped the creep and tried to continue his legend. That was what they were out patrolling for at the moment. The people who still burned witches and wizards alive, who hated music and art, and who tried to restart the war and bring the One back. They all sat still as they remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

"We should go." Said Byron and they headed out to find trouble.


End file.
